Angels and Demons
by SilverTiger14
Summary: Naruto is an angel and Sasuke is a demon come to kill him but what happens if Sasuke falls in love with the angel king? Will they stay together or will they be seperated by their own friends? Beware mature contents and some language. Some OOCness.
1. Assasin

Welcome to my world. This story is my first story put on here. I hope you enjoy it and I'll update asap because I already have other chapters written. Well here you go. Enjoy! (this is a redo of the first. It had way to many errors and I corrected them. If there are more then tell me and I'll correct them.) 

Chapter 1: Assasin

Sasuke walked towards the palace. _If this all works out the king will be dead by tonight, and then I can go back home._ He was the heir to the throne of the Yasha clan (A/n: Yasha is the Japanese word for demon.). He had been sent on this mission as an assassin. He did not was to do this but if he was to be king he was going to have to. He actually liked what the king was doing for the country, but his dad doesn't.

Sasuke looked around one more time before he walked from the alley and hid his wings. There were two guards in his way. _How to deal with them? I know._ He walked towards the guards. When he got closer to them they stiffened.

"Guards do you know how I can work in the palace? I need a job." The guards looked at each other, then one went into the palace. Sasuke just stood there and waited. When the guard came back he nodded. Sasuke walked into the palace. _A peace of cake._

The hall he was in was decorated in blue, black, and gold. The floor was a black marble, while the walls were blue with pictures of different kings and their families. Sasuke looked in front of him and saw these two doors that were made of pure gold. There were different gems on the doors. Like amethyst, sapphire and crimson just to name a few. Sasuke walked towards the two doors. When he got close enough this red surrounded the doors and opened them. Sasuke looked into the room and saw that it was a throne room. Sasuke smirked. _This is going to be too easy. There are no guards in here. Oh what fun._

" Come in." Sasuke looked at the throne that was in front of him. The throne was made of gold and sapphires but the thing that caught Sasuke's eyes was what was sitting on the throne.

The king was in some orange pants and a white shirt. He had a blue cape on over his other clothes. The king had bright yellow hair and beautiful blue eyes that made his face stick our. Oh his cheeks were whisker like scars that made him look like a fox made of gold.

"Your majesty I would like to have a job some where in the palace." The king looked down upon the new comer. _Its going to be harder than I thought. He's too cute to hurt. _

"Oh, I see and what do you need the job foe? You look well fed and well dressed. There is no reason for you to need a job." Sasuke wasn't sure how to answer this question but soon found an answer.

Sasuke smirked, "Because I have always wanted to work in the palace and," Sasuke looked down as though he was ashamed to say this, "I lost most of my money gambling." Sasuke looked back up at the Angel king and was surprised that the king was smirking at him.

"Well then, Guards!" Sasuke tensed. At that time ten guards came running into the room with their weapons ready. "Take this man to the servants quarters and give him some food and water. Put him on of the kings servants rooms. He is now my personal slave."

--End--

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was short but I know that the next one is going to be much longer.


	2. The Palace

I hope that this chapter is to your likings. It's much longer and more exciting. Um...Oh, I want to thank all of the people who reveiwed and read my story. Thanks. Well here's the new update. Enjoy!!!

Naruto watched Sasuke follow the guards out of the throne room. _I wonder what's his name. Anyway I'll find out tomorrow._

Sasuke looked around his room. It was decorated in black and gold. His bed had a black cover and pillow cases. It was a very nice room. He had almost everything he would need to stay here for a while.

"Tomorrow you will be woke by a servant who will show you around. Now get some rest and be ready tomorrow." The guard closed the door and left Sasuke alone. He walked into his bathroom. It was very nice. The decorations were the same as in the bedroom.

"I could get use to this. Its much better than home." He took a relaxing bath and went straight to bed. "Tomorrow is another day. I wonder what's the kings real name." That was his last thought before he went into his dream world.

---------

The next morning Sasuke was woken up by this red-head teen who was one year older than him. Sasuke got dressed in the clothers that was in his closet. They were made of cotton and the gold on them where made of silk.

"This way." Sasuke followed the red-head down many halls, all differently designed. "So what's your name?" Sasuke was surprised that the boy was one of conversation.

"Um...Sasuke. What's yours?" The boy looked at him and smirked.

"Gaara." Most of the walk was in silence until they came to two plain wooden doors. "This is the kitchen. You will eat all of your meals in here and not in your room but only on special occasions. We will get some breakfast while we're here." Gaara opened one of the two doors. When they walked in it was hat and smelled very good.

"Gaara! Whis is the new youthful compainion you bring in here today?" A black haired boy with bushy brows and a green apron on said from behind a stove.

"This is Sasuke. His is the the kings new personal servant." The other boy looked at him and smiled.

"Welcoem to this youthful palace. My name's Rock Lee but you can just call me Lee!" The boy was very perky and energetic. Like he was on steroids or something.

Lee handed both of them plated with eggs, bacon,toast, milk, and honey ham on it. It looked very good.

"Enjoy!" With that Lee went back to work. Gaara and Sasuke walked through two more doors into this big room that was filled with tables and other servents. Gaara walked towards a table full of young servents.

"Hey Gaara, who's the hottie?" This girl looked twenty and had dark blonde hair. Gaara sat next to her and a boy with purple tatooes on his face.

"I'm Sasuke." He sat next to this brown headed boy with long hair and another brunette that had red triangular tatooes on his face.

"Hiya! I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Right on cue this little white dog popped out of his jacket and barked happily.

"Hi." Sasuke looked down at his food. _Is everyone here on steriods or something? They sure are happy for being servants._ He looked up to see this girl with blueish brow hair across from him.

"H-hi I-i'm H-h-hinata. Nice t-to meet you." She blushed and looked back down at her plate. _So let me run through this again. Kiba is energetic and had the puppy Akamaru. Gaara's the red-head and Lee is the other energetic one who workes in the kitchen. Hinata is teh shy but nice girl with pale eyes and she stutters a lot. Okay I think I got it._

Kiba looked back at Sasuke and smiled, "The girl with the dark blonde hair that called you hot earlier, that's Temari. The boy with the purple tatooes is Kankuro. They're Gaara's brother and sister.The boy beside you is Neji, he's Hinata's cousin. Um...the girl with pink hair is Sakura and the girl besides her with the blonde hair is Ino. They're best friends." Kiba said while Sasuke ate and looked at all of the different teens. " The boy who is sleeping is Shikamaru and the boy besides him is Choji. Ya think you know 'em all?" Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to find a man with silver hair and only one eye showing out of his whole face.

"That's me. What do you need?" Sasuke stood up and put his plate in a cart with others.

"Come with me. I'm Kakashi and I'm going to show you the rest of the palace." Sasuke followed the tall man out of the kitchen into another hall. There they walked for what seemedto be a mile until they came to two small wooden doors. "this is the doors that you will always use to get to the king. On a daily basis you will come either here or to his room, which I will show you later on." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Now lets go see the king." They walked threw the doors and found themselves behind the throne.

"Ah Kakashi, you finally found the new one." Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked around the throne with Sasuke right behing him.

"Yes my lord. He was eating breakfast."

---------

Naruto was reading one of t he scrolls when he heard the door open behind him. _Well it looks like they finally showed up._ "Ah Kakashi, you finally found the new one."

"Yes my lord. He was eating breakfast." Kakashi walked around the throne and stood in front of him.

"So servant, what's your name?" The boy looked at him and then to the floor.

"My names is Sasuke, my lord." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked. _This is going to be fun_.

"Kakashi thanks for getting him. You may go now." Kakashi bowed and turned towards Sasuke and winked his one eye. Sasuke looked back up towards the king and then back to the floor. "So, how old are you?" Sasuke hesitated for a moment before answering.

"18, my lord." Naruto smirked.

"You know that you don't have to call me that. You can call me Naruto. Well when no one else is around.

"Yes...Naruto." They sat in silence for a few moments until Kakashi walked in again.

"My lord...um Sasuke has to do something else other than talk today." Naruto nodded his head.

"Sasuke, I want you to help Gaara and Hinata in the garden. That is your task for now." Naruto picked up the scroll and started reading it again.

"Yes my lord." Sasuke bowed and followed Kakashi out into the hall. They walked down many more halls until they came to this one where the walls and ceiling was nothing but glass. The floor was an amethyst. It seemed as though nothing was holding the glass up but air. On the our side was this garden with all kinds of beautiful roses, fruit trees, flowers, and bushes. It was nicely kept and shaded. There waas only two people there, other than Kakashi and Sauske. Hinata and Gaara were knealing down in front of this bush that had some beautiful gold flowers. They were taking all of the weeds and throwing them in some buckets.

"Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke is going to be working with you for now. Keep him busy. Have fun!" Kakashi said with a wave. He walked back down the halls until they couldn't see him anymore.

"Well Sasuke," Gaara said and looked around, "You can start on the nostolsta bush. Get a bucket and full it up with weeds." Sasuke followed orders and was soon done. He did about ten more bushes until they were done with pulling weed. The next thing they did was pull fruit off of the trees. They worked for almost three hours until they were completely done.

"T-thank you for helping us. We got done m-much earlier. W-we can go get somthing to eat now, i-if you w-want." Sasuke nodded and followed them towards the kitchen. When they got there Lee was already cooking lunch.

"Hi my youthful compainions!" Lee started to prepare them plates. "Here you go! Enjoy!" They grabed their plates and went into the dining room. There was almost no one in there. Just a few servants cleaning or eating an early lunch.

"Sasuke come over here." Sasuke went over to the same table that they were at earlier. He sat down next to Gaara and started eating.

"So Sauske where are you from?" Gaara asked before he put some more food into his mouth.

"Well I come from a place far from here. My family doesn't like what the king is doing to the country so I came here to get away from them. They say that he takes their money and all kind of other crap but I don't believe them. I think that he is very brave." Hinata and Gaara were looking at him the whole time but they were still eating.

"Hm...well, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I do. i have one brother. He acts just like my dad. My mom's not that bad, she just doesn't want to upset my father." the shook their heads in understanding. "Well, what about you Hinata? Where are you from?" She looked up at me and blushed.

"I come from the Huuga clan. Neji and I am here because my family didn't want us."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to here that."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says" She smiled at me. I turned to Gaara waiting for him to answer. He looked at me and nodded.

"Well I'm from the desert. I had no one to care for me. Everyone called me a moster. I don't know why, they just did. Well, anyway, the king came to our village for his usual visit. I was the only one not there to greet him. Later that night, I was sitting on the roof when he came and sat down next to me. He started to talk to me like I was normal. Then the next day he took me, my brother, and my sister away from that horrible place. He left my other sister there to make sure that everyone else is treated fairly unlike we were." Just then Kakashi appeared through the double doors.

"Kakashi what's the rush?" One of the servants asked.

"The king needs to see Sasuke." Sasuke got up and put his tray up.

"What for?" Kakashi just shrugged and started to walk off.

---------

Naruto was lying on his bed waiting for Kakashi and Sasuke to get here. Hew needed to see Sasuke.

"Man, just thinking of him gives me a ..." he mumbled the rest because just then Sasuke walking in and bowed.

"Yes my lord." Naruto smirked and patted the space beside him, motioning Sasuke to some sit by him. Sasuke hesitated but sat down next to him. Naurto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"So Sasuke, do you have any family?" Sasuke looked surprised.0

"U-um...yes. I have a father, mother, and one brother." Sasuke moved a little to get more comfortable. " My brothers name is Itachi. I don't want to tell you my parents names. What about you?" Naruto looked down and frowned. _Should I tell him? Can I trust him?_

"Well my mother died at my birth and my father was assasined by those bastard's of the Yasha clan." It was Sasuke's turn to frown. "Well the closest person to a father is Kakashi and Iruka's like a mother to me. I love them very much. They take care of me just like real parents." Naruto looked at Sauske and smiled. Sasuke was staring at Naruto with lust filled eyes. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's lips. _They're so tempting. All I have to do is..._ Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Sasukae was kissing him!

---------

I don't know what happened to me. First I was looking at Naruto's lips and the next thing I know...BAAM!!! I'm kissing him. He tasted like honey and cinnamon. I bit his lip and he opened his mouth enough to let Sasuke's tounge enter. Naruto put his hand on Ssauke's head and intensified the kiss. Sasuke rapped his arms around Naruto's waiste and pushed him down onto the bed. Sasuke broke the kiss and went to Naruto's jaw, there he traveled down Naurto's neck. His hand traveling up Naruto's shirt to a nipple and peeked it.

"My lord may I come in?" They both jumped out of the bed and started to straghten their clothes. Naruto sat in a chair and Sasuke stood.

"Come in." Naruto looked normal. Kakashi and another servant came in.

"Hello my lord, Sasuke." Sasuke." Sasuke nodded to both of the men. "I don't think you two have met. Sasuke this is Iruka, Iruka, Sasuke. Now on to business..." Iruka had brown spiky hair and a scar across his nose. He was about Kakashi's age and height."...and you are going to have guest coming tomorrow." Naruto looked up curiously.

"Who?"

"Tamora from Sand and Sahara from Fire." Naruto smiled, they were his all time best friends.

"Okay. Thanks for the news. Oh Kakashi one more thing."

"Yes."

"If the pervy-sage comes too. make sure he doesn't get into the palace. I don't want his to spy on anyone of my servants or guest." Kakashi and Iruka bowed and then left the room. Sasuke sat back down on the bed.

"Oh, so who are these girls?" Naruto smiled.

"Tamora isthe girl who an control water but she was born in the desert and she's related to Gaara. It's weird, I know. Sahara is from Fire but can control shadow. She's real funny but shy around new people."Naruto was still smiling when he was done.

"Where are they going to stay?"

"Well I have rooms in the guest hall but I want them closer to me. So I'm thinking of putting them in the two rooms at the end of the hall. There's one problem, though."

"What?"

"I have to get someone to clean the rooms but it will take more than a day."

"Why?" Naruto got up and grabbed Sasuke's hand leading him out of the room. They walked doen the hall until they came to a dead end. There were two doors on either side of them. One was red and the other blue. Naruto opened the blue one.

On the inside of the blue door was a big room. It had a reading room filled with books, a bedroom with a king sized bed that had blue blankets, a fire place, and a small waterfall in the corner. The bathroom was huge. It had a big bathtub, two sinks and a big mirror in front of them, and it had small candles everywhere.

"This room is for Tamora. She loves water but it's not clean and she likes clean." Sasuke looked around. Everything was in place but he could see dust everywhere.

"What about Sahara?" Naruto walked out and into the other room.

The other room was just like the other one except this one was based one orange, black, and dragons. It was just as pretty and big.

"I just have to get it clean before tomorrow or they aren't going to be able to sleep on their rooms." Sasuke looked around one more time until he got an idea and took off towards the kitchen. He could hear Naruto asking him where he was going but didn't answer him. Sasuke got to the kitchen and found everyone there. He went up to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara I need a favor." Everyone looked surprised but Gaara answered.

"Where have you been? And sure, I guess." Sasuke smirked.

"The king is having two guest coming tomorrow and he needs someone to clean their rooms. Do you think you can help?" Gaara looked down.

"Who is it?" Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about . "Who is the kings guests?"

"Oh, um...Sahara of Fire and Tamora of Sand, why?" Gaara smirked.

"We'll do it." At that time everyone at the table stood up. They all followed Gaara out of the kitchen and to the two rooms. Naruto wan't there any more so Sasuke whent to his room.

"Naruto?"

"Where did you go? I thought you would never come back." Naruto looked at Sasuke frowning.

"No I went to get some help." Naruto's eyes looked at him with curiosity.

"Who?" Sasuke smirked.

"Let's go see." At that they left the room to go see what was going on in the two rooms.

Hope you enjoyed. ' It took me long enough to finish it. Oh, well anyways see ya later. Oh, reveiw please.


	3. Room Service

hn...I'm not as impressed with this chapter as I thought. It took me a while to think it up, plus I got very sick, plus my mom and grandma pest wouldn't let me think for one second. Oh and school. Well next chapter will be more intresting hopefully and longer. I tried...now enjoy!!!!

----Room Service----

Naruto looked around, his eyes were as big as marbles. Gaara, Hinata, and Neji were cleaning Sahara's bedroom, while, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura were cleaning Tamora's room. Lee was putting fruit baskets and other snacks in the many rooms. TenTen, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru were in Tamora's library dusting most of the books that they could reach. Kakashi, Iruka, and Kankuro were in Sahara's bathroom cleaning it and no one was in Tamora's bathroom cleaning it.

"Kiba! Get up and start cleaning!"

"But I don't wanna! The bed is too soft and comfy!" Naruto and Sasuke walked into where they heard the two talking. Ino was trying to make the bed but Kiba was lying down on the bed.

Naruto smirked, "Kiba, if you don't get up and start cleaning, I'll get Gaara in here so he can make you start working." At that Kiba jumped up and started to help Ino finish making the bed.

"I guess I'll start working on Tamora's bathroom. It's a mess." Sasuke walked off to go clean. Naruto following him and started to help him.

"My lord, you don't have to help. We can do this on our own." Naruto glared at who said that.

"Ten Ten, I want to help. It's not like I have anything else to do. I want to help." She nodded and went back to her work but not without hesitating first. Naruto walked into the bathroom to find Sasuke cleaning the bathtub. He started to work on cleaning the counter and floor. Soon they were both done.

"Thank you, my lord, for helping me with the bathroom. It would have taken forever to finish it if I didn't have any help." Sasuke bowed. Naruto smirked and went up behind Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke tensed. "My l-lord?"

"I want to thank you for helping me get these rooms clean. It was really sweat of you." Sasuke blushed at this comment. Naruto turned Sasuke around in his arms and looked at him. "You know Sasuke, you are my personal slave and I can make you do anything I want you to do."

"Y-yes, my lord." Naruto looked at Sasuke. _Oh what I could do to you right now..._ Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and smirked. He let go of Sasuke and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a dazed and confused Sasuke behind.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" Naruto looked at Kakashi who just walked in. The others stopped talking when he came in.

"I have some bad news." Naruto looked at Kakashi surprised.

"What is it?"

"Tamora and Sahara just entered the city gates and they're heading for the palace right this second. Naruto started to panic a little but then stopped.

"Is the pervy-sage with them?"

"No he is not. I guess he finally got the message." Naruto smirked. He started to walk out of the room but stopped.

"Sasuke I want you to come with me. Gaara and Lee can you two make some food for our guest?"

"Yes sir." They went off towards the kitchen.

"Ten-Ten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari can you five finish up in here?" They nodded. "Okay, as for the rest of you, you can go now and do what you want." They all started to work on their new assigned jobs while Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke started to head for the front doors to welcome the guests. They walked down the halls that lead to the front door.

"Sasuke, the reason I wanted you to come with me is because I thought that you would like to meet them. Tamora is like you but not as cold." Sasuke nodded and kept walking. "Oh, Kakashi, before we get to the front door I want you to go and make sure the dinning room is ready." Kakashi nodded. They finally reached the front door. Kakashi walked into the dinning room and then back to Naruto's side.

"Everything but the food is on the table." Naruto nodded.

"Good, by the time they get to the door the food will be ready." They stood there and watched the walk way. No one was there except those three. Soon, two horses came walking into the palace (they're in a courtyard). The one that was ahead of the other was a black stallion that had a gold mane and tale. The saddle and brittle were black leather with gold imprints of the fire symbol. The other horse was a white, almost silver, mustang with a blue mane and tale. The saddle and brittle were also black leather but had silver imprints of the sand insignia.

"So you two are finally here? It took you long enough." The two females laughed. The one on the black stallion got off of her horse. She was tall, with jet black hair that almost went down to her ankles. Her eyes were like fire, they were an orange color. She wore travel robes but they showed that she was royalty. The other female on the white mustang was a little shorter and had electric blue hair with silver streaks in it. Her eyes were silver-blue and stood out with her complection and hair. She was dressed in almost the same clothing just different color.

"Yeah, well dobe here had to stop almost every hour to eat some ramen." The girl on the white horse said with a smirk.

"Hey don't call me that! It was not every hour. It was about every two hours."

"Same difference, dobe."

"Teme."

"Girls, girls there is no need to argue." Kakashi said stepping forward.

"Yeah like you and Iruka don't do that enough. You two almost fight every time you see each other." The other two nodded with agreement.

"No we do not!" Kakashi said and then walked off.

"So would you two like something to eat?" Two men came and got the horses and they walked to the dinning room.

"Yeah, that sounds good right about now." The girl with black hair said.

"It does." The other female said. They all sat down and then Gaara, Lee, and Kiba came out with the food on trays.

"Gaara!" The girl with electric blue hair said. She jumped up and hugged Gaara as soon as he put down the trays he was carrying. He hugged her back.

"It's good to see you, little sister." He smirked.

"It's good to see you too, big brother." She smirked also. She went back and sat down, Gaara sat down next to her when all of the food was on the table. The food was all just small things like fruit, some vegetables, and pastry's.

"So who is the new servant?" The girl with black hair asked once it got quiet.

"This is Sasuke, he's my new personal servant."

"Oh Sasuke watch out, Naruto likes to do certain things with his personal servants." The girl with electric blue hair said.

"I do not you stupid pervert!" Naruto said blushing.

"Tamora will you stop torturing Naruto like that? He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Yeah, what she said." Naruto said pointing at the tall girl.

The girl now known as Tamora looked down at her food and started to eat it quietly. Naruto and the other girl started to talk about various things. Gaara looked at her curiously.

"What's the matter?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just tired from the journey." She looked back down at her food.

"That's not it. Now what's the real problem?"

"Well...I just had a perverted thought and I'm ashamed of myself. That's all." Gaara sighed.

"You really are turning out like your dad."

"No I'm not! I don't right those pervy books now do I?"

"Not yet you don't" She hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that about?"

"I just felt like hitting you." She smiled childishly and then went back to her food.

"Hey Gaara."

"Yes Sasuke."

"Is that magic that they used to make the horses that color?"

"It is. When the colts are born, they chose their riders. Then the riders put a spell on them and it controls their colors. If it snows then the riders can change their horses to white so they can blend in with the snow. It's quite fascinating." This time Tamora answered. Sasuke nodded in understanding. It was quite fascinating. Magic and all. He knew how to do some magic but his father didn't like magic but his mother taught him some of the most important spells that he would need to know.

Right at that second Kakashi came bursting in. He was holding a scroll that had a blood seal. Meaning only one thing...there was going to be a very harsh war.

----End----

Thanks for taking the time to read this story I appreciate this very much. I don't know what pairings you want in this story but if you have any suggestions please put them in a review. I already have SasuNaru, KakaIru, HinaKiba (maybe), GaaLee, and I think that's it.

To explain this a little. Tamora is from sand and she is Gaara's younger sister. When Naruto took Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro away Tamora was already studing to be the 'Kage so she stayed. As for Sahara she has a surprise in store for you who read my story. It will be in later chapters but she is alot like Naruto with a little of Sasuke in her. If you have any questions just as and I will answer it in my new chapter.

Please Review!! I need the encouragment and your ideas if you have any that you would like to share.


	4. Preperation for War

I am so, so sorry that it took me this long to update but I promise it will never happen ever again. I was moving and my mom wouldn't let me on the computer long enough for me to update. Plus I have school that I need to consentrate on and another plus is that soon there is a literary rally coming up that I need to study for. So again I am so sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then Itachi wouldn't have killed his clan, Naruto and Sasuke would be together, and there would be no Orochimaru...but that wouldn't make it interesting, now would it?

----Preperation for War----

Naruto stood up right when Kakashi busted into the dinning room.

"My lord, this was dropped off just a minute ago. It's from the Yasha clan!" The others stood up, including Sasuke. _How could this happen? I told them to wait for me to kill the king. 'Well now you can kill him without filling guilty.' _Sasuke's inner voice said. It was true, though, he never really wanted to kill the king.

"How could this happen? I didn't expect this until later this year." Naruto took the scroll from Kakashi. They all sat back down and Naruto opened the scroll. His eyes got wider, if that was even possible.

"Naruto what's on the scroll?" Tamora asked.

"Their leader died...and they're blaming us. They have already chosen a new leader. It's...Uchiha, Itachi." Sasuke widened his eyes. _What?! This was all just a trick!_ "Itachi blames us for his fathers death and he plans to destroy this kingdom." It went silent for a few moments. Naruto put down the scroll and looked around at the other people in the room. "I am NOT about to let them destroy MY Kingdom! Gaara, you and Lee get everyone ready. Kakashi, go get Iruka and Gai. Tamora, Sahara, are you two on our side?" They both nodded. "Then I'm sorry but your vacation is going to be cut short." They nodded again and took off towards their rooms.

"Now lets the rest of us prepare for war." The others did what they were told. Now the only two in the dinning room.

"My lord, what do you want me to do?" Naruto looked at the raven-haired teen.

"I want you to follow me." They walked down the entrance hall and into the armory. No one was there yet but soon there were going to be a lot of soldiers, magic users, and friends there. They soon came to another door. It was a plain door, nothing too important.

Naruto banged on the door knowing that he just woke up who was inside the room. "Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass up right this instant! There's a war going on!" Soon enough a lazy Shikamaru answered the door.

"Since when?" Naruto shoved the scroll into the teens face.

"Since this was drooped off about ten minutes ago." Shikamaru read the scroll. Shock apparent in his eyes.

"How could this happen so soon? I thought it would happen later on in the year."

"Yeah me too but I guess that plans change."

Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come up with as many new strategies as you can and as fast as you can." Shikamaru sighed again.

"What a drag but okay."

"Oh and Shikamaru, get the troops prepared. If you have to intensify their training, then do so. Just don't kill them." Shikamaru nodded before he shut the door again. Naruto started to walk to a door that lead outside to the training grounds and the area where the dragons, horses, and tigers were kept.

"Sasuke do you have wings?"_ Oh shit! What should I say?_

"No I don't. Why?"

"Well then you are going to get a horse and a dragon. I have wings and all but I find it easier to just ride sometimes, especially if your tired." Sasuke sighed. _This is getting even more difficult to hide my true identity._ "Have you ever ridden a dragon or horse?"

"I have both. My father taught me how to ride a dragon while my mother taught me how to ride a horse."

"What about a tiger?"

"No. I don't like tigers too much. They're to complicated." Naruto nodded in understanding. They soon arrived at the dragon hold. It was bigger than Sasuke suspected. It was tall enough for a full grow dragon to stand up in and it was wide enough for two dragons to stand at the double doors with their wings spread. The stalls were big enough for the dragons to be able to stretch their wings and still be able to move around comfortable. Behind the barn there was a field were dragons could learn how to maneuver around in battle on the ground and in the air with their riders on their backs. Some were out there right now, clueless about the war but will soon know.

"Now, there are a few dragons for you to choose. As for horses, we have many of them."

"Why more horses?" Sasuke asked as they got closer to the dragon hold.

"Because more people are scared of dragons than they are of horses. And plus horses reproduce faster than dragons do." The raven looked at Naruto. He was smarter than he looked. To tell the truth, Naruto looked more like a dumb blonde than a smart one. Sasuke chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that you look more like a dumb blonde." Naruto hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I just felt like hitting a teme." Naruto flashed the raven a grin that could make even the most cold-hearted man smile. Sasuke looked away. How could anyone hate him? He was truly an angel. He was Sasuke's angel. _He's going to **be **your angel. If you try hard enough.._ Sasuke looked around. He didn't know who was talking to him but it was starting to really make him wonder.

"Are you hearing a voice in your head?" Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked. _How could he know?_

"How do you know?"

"Well that means that there's a dragon in there that has been waiting for you and that it's going to be easier for you to choose your dragon now." Sasuke looked at the hold in confusion. He was wondering what Naruto really meant and what dragon he was going to have._ If there is a dragon in there that has been waiting for me, then was I suppose to come here. Was it no accident?_ By the time Sasuke got that one question asked in his mind, they were already at the small door to the side where people could get through without having to open one of the big doors.

"Hello my lord." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Oh hello, Genma. I didn't know you were on duty today."

"Well I'm not. I'm just here to keep Raidou company."

"You better let him concentrate on his work or you'll have to deal with me." Genma paled. It wasn't the first time he has heard that threat but last time he did have to deal with Naruto and he didn't like his punishment.

"My lord, I think that Genma here would die if he couldn't have sex for a week this time." Another guard appeared beside the pale Genma.

"This time it's not for a week but it will be for a month." Genma paled even more and then got on his knees and started to beg the angel king mercy. "Genma get up and stop complaining about your member and how it will be a shriveled pickle if you can't have sex for a month." Genma followed orders and stepped out of the way of the king. Raidou doing the same.

They walked past the two guards and into the main hall of the dragon hold. It was huge and very long. At least 100 dragons had to be there.

Some of the stalls were open all of the way meaning that the dragons were out with the owners or no one occupied the space. There were a few gold plates, with the dragons name and also the riders name on the plate, meaning that the owners were royalty (A/N: Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Tamora, Sahara, those kind of people, will explain later.(1)). The other plates were silver or bronze, depending on the rank of the owner.

The blonde stopped at one with a gold plate. Kyuubi was in blue letters and under that name was Naruto's, also in blue. Naruto went through a smaller door fit for a person. Sasuke following behind him. Once in the stall Sasuke looked around. There was a place for the dragon to sleep on some soft hay, a big water barrel, and a place for the meat to go when meal time came. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks.

The dragon was beautiful.

"Sasuke this is my dragon. This is the dragon of fire, Kyuubi. She's been mine since I was born.(2)"

"She's beautiful." Naruto looked at Sasuke and chuckled. "What?"

"She says the same about you."

"What?!"

"She thinks you look more like a girl than a boy." Sasuke frowned

----Naruto's POV----

Well I guess that means I'm the seme.

Yeah in your dreams kit.(3) Naruto whined in his head.

When will I ever be the seme and not the uke?

When you get manly enough and in manly enough I mean as in you growing a good sized pe-

Shut up you stupid fox! At that their conversation was over for the moment. They walked out of the stall and into the next one, but there was no connection between Sasuke and the dragon. This continued for about one hour until they came to the last stall. Naruto took a deep breath.

Last one.

And these two bastards better get along or I'll slit both of their throats. Naruto Chuckled. The two dragons have been fighting all since he could remember. He tried to stop their feud once but they just ignored him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke walked up to the dragon. The two never lost eye contact. Naruto smiled. He was happy that the lone dragon finally got his rider.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Does the dragon have an owner?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" For a minute there Sasuke looked confused but then the look disappeared.

I guess they are finally talking.

Well I hope so.

Stop being such a grouch.

I can't help it. It's your fault. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled

----Sasuke's POV----

Sasuke looked into the dragon's eyes. They were a dark onyx color just like his.

So you're my dragon?

Well no duh. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be able to talk to you, now would I? Sasuke smirked. These two where just alike.

What's you're name?

Vinx. Your's?

Sasuke Uchiha.

Of the Yasha Clan I might add?

How did you know?

Because only few people, dragons, and magic users know that all Uchiha's come from the Yasha Clan. Sasuke's eyes widened. That was true.

Sasuke's eyes widened. That was true. 

"So Sasuke. What's the dragon's name?" Sasuke turned around to look in to blue eyes.

"Vinx." Sasuke looked back at the dragon.

Are you male or female?

I should be asking you the same question. Anyway I'm a male. Sasuke glared at the dragon.

What's with all of the dragons thinking that I'm a girl?

I didn't necessarily call you a girl. I was just confused at what gender you were. Sasuke glared at the dragon even harder.

"Sasuke we need to go. We have a lot more things to do._" _Naruto was already walking out of the stall door.

I have to go.

See ya later. Sasuke looked at the dragon one more time and then went to follow Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the dragon one more time and then went to follow Naruto. 

Once outside they started to head for the horse stable. Sasuke looked at Naruto. _Should I..._

Yes. Just do it.

I didn't know that we could communicate this far apart.

Well no duh. We are linked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then looked at Naruto again. He was going to do it.

"Uh, Naruto?" The blonde looked at him.

"Yeah?" Sasuke got closer to Naruto and grabbed his arm gently and turned the blonde where he was facing him. Their lips connected for a brief moment until Sasuke pushed them apart again.

"Thank you for everything." Naruto looked at Sasuke and leaned in closer to Sasuke. Their lips connected again but much longer this time.

When they pulled apart this time they started walking again but this time hand in hand.

----End----

1. Kakashi and Iruka are royalty because they are Naruto's parent like figures so he put them under royalty. Sahara and Tamora are from other countries and there they are considered royalty. You can figure out the rest I hope.

2. Since in the anime/manga Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto when he was a baby then when naruto was born so was Kyuubi. Naruto's dad wanted the two to be dragon and rider so they were.

3.A dragon, horse, and it's rider has this connection when they are born where they can communticate with each other. So when Sasuke finds out that he gets a dragon, the dragon speaks up and says something.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/read my story but I would appreiciate more reviews. It lets me know that I should write on. If any one wants any specific parings other than the one's mentioned then tell me in a review.

Again thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Confession

Okay I'm sorry that it took me this long to update but next time it wont take so long, Promise. Well here is the new chapter.

--Confession--

Kakashi kissed his lover's neck and sucked on that spot until a mark was there. Lucky for them they could use magic and hide the marks. Kakashi kissed his lovers lips while his hand traveled down his lover's stomach until it reached his shirt hem. He was about to pull it up but his lover's hand pushed it back down.

"Ka . . . Kakashi, someone's coming." Kakashi looked at Iruka confused and then looked around the corner. He smiled and looked back at Iruka.

"Oh, it's just Naruto and Sasuke holding hand." Iruka's eyes widened.

"What?" Iruka looked around the corner and saw that it was true. Naruto and Sasuke were walking in the direction of the horse stable, hand-in-hand. Iruka smiled at the sight. He knew when he first saw the raven that those two were going to be together but he didn't know that it would happen so fast. It was like Kakashi and himself. They took a month to get together. Iruka sometimes regretted it but it was only for a second.

"Can we continue with what we were doing?" Iruka looked back at his lover and smiled.

"Just not here. I don't want Naruto to catch us again and especially when there is so much to do in so little of time." Kakashi jumped up and grabbed Iruka going to his room. Iruka sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You know. The usual." Iruka hit Kakashi upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"I wasn't meaning it like that you pervert."

"Yeah but you still love me don't you."

"Yeah it's too hard not to love you, Kakashi." Kakashi stopped and kissed his lover on the lips and then they were off into his room.

----Sasuke's POV----

After the kiss Naruto and Sasuke didn't say anything. Yeah they kissed in Naruto's room but that was nothing but lust. Well that was what Sasuke thought. Anyway this was a special kiss. A passionate kiss. One only true loves experience.

_**Hey kid.**_

_I told you my name is Sasuke._

_**Yeah, yeah whatever. Look at your boyfriend's face. He thinking of something.**_

_What do you mean? _Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw that Vinx was right. Naruto was thinking about something.

"Naruto is there anything the matter?" Naruto looked at him confused but then he smiled.

"No, I was just thinking what really made the Yasha Clan want to start a war. I have a strong feeling that it wasn't because their king died. It feels more different. Ya know what I mean?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, who nodded in understanding. In fact he did understand.Knowing his brother Itachi, he just wanted some blood spilt. He never like his brother. To Sasuke he was nothing but a spoiled brat but he had no room to talk. He was babied just like Itachi.

_**Hey kid. What's the matter?**_

_Nothing I was just thinking._

**_Well no duh. It's not like it wasn't obvious._** Vinx smirked.

_Hey give me sometime to get use to you in my head you stupid dragon._

**_Who's the stupid one? _**Sasuke was about to ask the dragon what he meant but right when he was about to he ran right into a tree. He backed up and looked over at the blonde who was now on the ground laughing his ass off. Sasuke glared at him and crossed his arms.

"I don't see anything funny about that. You know you could have warned me."

"I...I did . . . warn you . . . but you . . . just ignored me and kept walking." Sasuke grunted.

"Yeah right." **_Yeah he is right. He did warn you and you did just keep walking._**

_You were the one distracting me._

_**Oh shut up you cry baby.**_

_I am not a cry baby!_

_**Then why are you about to cry.**_

_Am not._

_**Are too.**_

_Am not!_

"Sasuke! Hello you still with me." Naruto was now waving a hand in front of Sasuke's face trying to get his attention.

"What dobe?" Naruto frowned but then perked up again.

"You spaced out on me there again. Oh and don't call me that!" Naruto whined. Sasuke liked it when he whined like that.

"Why not? You are a dobe."

"Yeah but I'm not the one who ran into a tree just a second ago." They were now on their way again to the horse stable that was only a few feet away. Naruto still giggled every once and a while and it was driving Sasuke insane.

"Why the hell do you keep laughing?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Well first off Kyuubi keeps making fun of you like you look like a girl, you and your dragon are perfect for each other, and that you should..." Naruto looked at the ground and blushed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That I should what?" Naruto blushed even more.

"Well she said that you should be the...you should be the uke...and me the seme. She says that I fit the male model more than you do." Sasuke's eyes widened.

_What the hell? Do I really look that much like a girl?_

_**Well no duh. What did you think?**_

_Shut up you stupid dragon._

_**Whatever, cry baby.**_

_I am not a cry baby! _This dragon was really getting on his nerves. Sasuke sighs and looks ahead.

"Is something the matter?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and sighed again.

"No, it's just that everyone thinks that I'm a girl." Sasuke scowled and looked ahead again. He was tired of being called a girl. He was even called a girl when he was little.

-Flashback-

Sasuke and his mother were sitting in the living room of their huge mansion. Sasuke was nervous beyond nervous. He was to meet the girl he would marry when he was old enough. Sasuke was only 5 but it was a family tradition for the kids to know who they were going to marry at 5 and then get married at 17.

Sasuke just knew that it sucked and that it was nerve racking.

His mother looked down at him and smiled, "Sasuke, it's going to be okay. You're really going to like this girl. She's really sweat." Sasuke looked at his mother and smiled at her. She was the other only person he smiled at, other that Itachi. His other family was either to bossy or to violent. He couldn't stand any of them really, but he had to.

Soon enough there was a nock at the door and a maid answered it. About two seconds later Sasuke was surrounded by women say things like, "Aw, she's so cute," or "Where's Sasuke, is this his new sister?" Sasuke looked at them and faked a smile. _Oh great, more perverted women calling me a girl._

That was when his mother laughed her beautiful, caring laugh, "Oh no, this _is_ Sasuke." The other women looked at him. He sweatdropped.

"My is he handsome." "He looks a lot like Itachi." "My has he grown." _This is going to be a long day._

–End Flashback–

"Um...Sasuke?" Naruto said waving a hand in front of the ravens face.

"Huh, what dobe?" Naruto frowned.

"Don't call me that teme! You spaced out there for a minute." Sasuke frowned. Was he really that much out of it?

_**Why, I think you are kid.**_

_Oh no not you again!_

_**What's so bad about me? Am I really that despicable?**_

Sigh. _Sometimes. _

**_Whatever. _**Sasuke looked ahead and stopped, his eyes going wide. In front of him was a big barn almost the size of the dragon barn but much wider.

"How many horsed do you have in there?" Naruto chuckled.

"I don't know," Naruto looked down, "Probably about five thousand or more." Sasuke's mouth dropped open.

"Why so many?"

"Well we don't want our soldiers to be tired before a battle just because they had to walk the whole way. Why? Is that a problem?" Sasuke shacked his head no.

"It's just that, I never knew that it was possible for so many horses in just one place." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I know. That's what I said when I first heard about that many horses were in the barn." They started to walk towards the barn again."Sasuke, before we get to the barn I have to tell you something." Sasuke looked back at the beautiful blonde.

"What is it?"

"I just realized that I...I'm in love with you."

–End–

I am so sorry but I had to end it right there. I know that was out of the blue but I thought that you readers deserved it. You will soon find out why in the next chapter.I am so sorry for any typo's that are in this chapter or any other chapter, especially the first one. Oh and I know that this is moving so slowly but next chapter wont be so slow, yet another promise that I will keep.

If there are any problems, questions, advise, or any other things that you can review about that would be appreciated. I would very much like more reviews or I might just stop writing this story.


	6. A Familiar Face

I know that it took me a long time to update but fanfic wouldn't let me! I swear. Well this chapter is just really a filler. I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate all the reviews that I get and I hope that I can get more one this chapter. Enjoy!

--A Familiar Face--

Sasuke's eyes widened. Could he believe what he just heard? He was lied to so many times but he could tell that the blonde was telling the truth.

"Naruto. . ." He didn't know what to say. He looked into the blondes eyes and smiled. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde blushed but kissed back lightly.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!" They both heard a woman yell. Naruto's eye's got wider and turned around.

"Tsunada-sama!!!" Naruto turned around and jumped into a blonde-haired woman's arms. They hugged and then she let him go.

"So what are you doing here you old hag? I didn't expect you for two more days." She scowled at the name but smiled.

"Well, I heard about what the Demon clan declared and decided to speed up my work. I can here as soon as I could without getting into trouble." She looked over at Sasuke.

"Oh that's my new servant, Sasuke." She frowned.

"Have I seen you before?" His heart speed up. They have meet before but he didn't need to blow his cover just yet.

"No." He said simply. She just frowned even more. _Will she remember?_ But luck was on his side, she just shrugged and turned back to the hyper blonde.

"So what are you two up too?" She smirked.

"We were heading over to the horse stable to see if he can get a horse." She nodded and looked at the raven.

"Well, sad to say, I have to go talk to Kakashi about some things and then I'll see you after that." He nodded and she was gone.

"What's with her today?" The blonde turned back too Sasuke. "She was acting a little strange." He just shrugged it off and started to walk again, smile in place.

- - -

Tsunada frowned as she walked into the palace. The raven boy looked awfully familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she has seen him.

"Tsunada! I didn't expect you until next month. So what brings you here?" Iruka walked up to the blonde woman.

"I heard about the upcoming war and I thought that I might be needed." Iruka nodded. "What's with Naruto's new slave?"

"Oh, Sasuke? I don't know. I kinda like him, except for the quiet part. He kinda makes Naruto seem whole but anyway, how are you?"

"Fine. I don't like the boy. He looks familiar and not in a good way."

"I know what you mean but Naruto seems happy with him." Tsunada nodded and started to walk down the hall.

"I'm going to see the others."

"Alright. Oh, Tamora and Sahara are back!" Iruka said to the retreating back of the blonde woman.

"Good. I can torment someone." She chuckled.

- - -

"So, what do you think of that new guy?" Sahara looked into the mirror and smiled. She had gotten stronger from the last time she got to look in one, the mussels showing.

"Who? Sasuke? Oh, he's pretty cool, I guess. All I know is he can use magic, which means that he might have wings. The question is, if he does have wings then, who's side is he on?" Tamora said from the bed. She was currently reading over some documents that she brought from Sand.

"I know what you mean. I can sense his power. It's not as strong as Naruto's but it's still very strong."

"True." They heard a bang from the living room and they looked at the door.

"I'm home!" They both jumped up and ran to the door.

"Tsunada-sama!" They ran up to her and hugged her.

"How long has it been since I saw you two last? One year? Two?" She looked at them and smiled.

"It's only been about five months." Sahara walked over to a couch and sat down.

"That's still a long time." They all nodded.

"So, what's up?" Tamora asked.

"A war." She smirked.

"Oh har har. That's soooo funny." Sahara smiled at her.

"Other than that." Tamora said from the small kitchen built into her room.

"I saw Orochimaru yesterday. I think he has something to do with this war." Tamora frowned.

"Why is he always up to something?" Sahara asked.

"He's just seeking attention." Tamora commented.

"That's true. So what's up with you two?" Tsunada asked.

"Nothing really. Sand is in the same condition but I'm going to have to go back soon to make sure everything is prepared just incase of an attack." Tsunada nodded to Tamora's comment.

"Everyone should be prepared. What about you Sahara?"

"Nothing. Mom and Dad are being annoying as usual." They laughed.

"When are they not?" Tamora looked out of the window.

"What do you think of Naruto's new servant?" Tsunada asked.

"I like him. He looks like he's had a hard past. Something is bothering him." Sahara, the know-it-all, took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Did you see the way he paled when Naruto read the letter?" Tamora looked back from the window.

"Yeah but I think that it was just from the shock of a war starting."

"Well I think that I'll go. I have to see Kakashi before he goes to bed." She waved and got a goodbye from both of them. She head down the hall to where she hoped that she wasn't going to see anything too bad.

- - -

Naruto smiled to the boy beside him. They were looking at a beautiful Thoroughbred horse. It was a chestnut color with hazel eyes. Sasuke looked at the horse with no emotion on his face.

"His name is Arashi. I don't know why but the name just came to me and I thought that it fit him." Naruto walked up to the horse and pet it on the head. It swerved it's head over a little and rested it muzzle on Naruto's shoulder. He chuckled and stroked her neck.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah. Well lets go find your horse." He walked over to Sasuke and slightly pushed him out of the door and closed it. Sasuke waited for Naruto to lock to stall door and started to head for another stall.

Sasuke looked at the head of a Mustang as it came out of the stall door. Naruto was about to say something but before he could there was a high pitch whine from one of the stalls on the other side. Naruto sighed.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that's just Isao. He's not the best..." He trailed off when Sasuke started to walk toward the stall. He sighed and knew that he couldn't get the man away from that horse, now, even if it tried to kill him.

The horse was just the same.

- - End - -

Well I hope you enjoyed it. If I have any errors forgive me. See ya! -Silver


	7. PLEASE READ

**Before I continue with this story I want to ask my readers something:**

**I have been reading this story over and over again and I'm not really liking how this is turning out. I think that it is all happening to fast and that it needs to slow down. So the question is: Do you think that I should revise Chapters 2 and up?**

**I like how chapter one is, it's not going to fast but the others could be better. I will keep the dragons, horses and OC characters, unless you don't want me to. It is up to my readers if I should or should not.**

**I am also sorry for not updating any of my stories for so long but I've been with my mom for the past few weeks. If you are mad at me I am sorry.**

**Please review with you opinion. It would be much appreciated if you gave me ideas or criticized me on my writing. Thanks.**

**-Silver**


End file.
